


Drabbles

by Kalacue



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Drafts, Fluff, M/M, Public Sex, Sex, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalacue/pseuds/Kalacue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drafts and such that I've wanted to write and post But never made an attempt to. Ages will differ in each chapter. Red and Blue mostly, some will contain nsfw while others are safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hair problems

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't know how many of these I'm gonna write and put on this. But there's no warning in this one, ages will be provided in the notes, (they're around 13/14 in this story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue has some trouble getting his head wrapped around some of the many mysteries of Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings in this one (character are in middle school)

"Why is your hair always Red? You know if you dye it too much it'll fall out?"  
Blue's curiosity had taken hold of him again, and he felt some sort of mental iche from not knowing. Red stopped in a mid bite from a sandwich he'd stolen from Blue and gave him a strange look, like he didn't understand the concept of what Blue was saying.  
"What're you talking about? My hair is always this color."  
"There's no way that's your actual hair color, it's way too bright and Red, it looks fake."  
A swift slap to the back of the head sent Blue almost falling off of the bench, he whined and rubbed the now aching spot shooting glares towards his friend.  
"This is my natural hair color stupid, have you seen me with any other color? Cause I sure as hell haven't."  
Blue tried to think of a time where Red had natural colored hair, but no such memory ever popped up.  
"Well why is It so unnaturally red?"  
"Probably because I'm red?"  
"You're tan, Red...don't you have an actual name besides Red? What did your parents name you?"  
"Red"  
"No one names their kid a color Red"  
"Um actually yes they do I know a chick named violet."  
"That's a popular name,"  
"Why's it matter anyway, your name is Blue?!"  
Blue sighed.  
"Actually that's not my name, but people have been calling me Blue since I was born so I never use my actual name."  
Red mumbled something about not caring and carried on with eating his sandwich. And Blue thought of hair colors beside Red that would actually fit the boys personality.  
"What if you had Blonde hair?"  
"No."  
"Brown?"  
"No."  
"Black?"  
"Fuck! just drop the topic I don't care about my hair color!!"  
Blue jumped at the sudden outburst and inched away in case of another surprise slap, But Red just carried on eating the sandwich.  
"I've actually thought of dying my hair, like a navy blue."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I like navy blue."  
"Just keep it black k kid?"  
The conversation dropped instantly, an awkward silence found itself in the space between them, Blue hummed to himself as he waited for the bell to dismiss them to class. He turned to glance at Red and saw that the teenager had a thoughtful gaze locked onto his face.  
"I'm going to your place after school."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I want to."  
The bell had finally rung, leaving whatever words left on Blue's tongue to die off. 

The next day, which was a Saturday, Blue walked into the bathroom to start his morning routine, he picked up his tooth brush and began to brush his teeth, the motions came quick and he barely noticed the slight change in his appearance. He spat into the sink, when he looked up he nearly choked on the water in his throat. His whole head, every inch of hair, was a light navy Blue, almost matching His eyes. He patted his hair to see if any dye would come out, he tried to remember when this had happened. Suddenly it hit him. Red must've dyed his hair in his sleep. Red had still been completely awake when he'd dozed off the night before. He took another long gaze at his head, if Red had done this he would have been really surprised. It was neat, no excess dye on his skin. Or anywhere on his shirt. He turned to storm out of the bathroom, to go scream at Red for doing this without permission, even though it looked good he was still pissed. But as he turned completely he nearly jumped out of his own skin. There stood red, with his signature smug look that Blue absolutely hated, he could feel the bright green eyes scan his face.  
"Did you dye my hair while I was sleeping?!"  
"You said you wanted it navy Blue, your words not mine."  
"My mom is gonna kill me, thanks asshole!"  
"Naw I think she'll like it."  
"She doesn't approve of fake hair colors."  
Red shrugged his shoulders and walked into the bathroom, closing the space between them and making Blue suddenly feel claustrophobic, he forced Blue's head down with a single hand and ran his fingers through the colors.  
"What're you doing?!"  
"Calm down, Jesus, I'm just seeing if I missed any spots."  
He turned his head in multiple angles, making Blue's neck strain. And with a single pat on the head Red released his hands from Blue's head. Blue scoffed and slapped the boy away, he could feel his face burning from embarrassment, or at least he thought it was. "I'm gonna get something to eat."  
And Blue followed after, knowing he had to make sure Red didn't eat an excess amount of food, when he saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table he ducked behind Red.  
"Yo check out Blue's hair."  
Red grabbed at Blue's shoulders and almost threw the boy out in front of him, Blue whipped is his head around and gave Red possibly the most nasty look he could have mastered.  
End.


	2. Butterflies

It was their Freshman year of highschool when Blue begun to realize something odd was happening. 

He couldn't place it, he couldn't conjure up some sort of explanation. He felt confused, and a bit scared because he thought he was sick, but it took about two weeks after he realized the weird phenomenon occurring internally with himself, that he realized he wasn't sick.  
He was developing a crush, a simple, childish, crush.  
Now, usually a boy in high school would just shrug it off and resort to flirting, but to Blue THIS was different. It wasn't a girl that didn't know of his existence, it was a lot more confusing, scary even. 

It was Red. 

The boy he'd known since Elementary, the one who'd somewhat been his best friend. He told himself days after days that NO, he did not like the idiot he called a friend, he was straight, as a straight as an arrow.  
but now that arrow seemed to be twisting and turning, and he wanted to puke just by thinking about the redhead, although no matter how many times he'd told himself this, he'd tried to make himself feel more confidant, and it went crashing down the minute Red would be a glimpse in the hallway, he would feel the tightening in his stomach. The burning of the blush reaching his face.  
He felt that his tongue somewhat betrayed him whenever he would speak to the Redhead, his voice would rise to an annoying squeak, and his words would twist, added to the fact that he could barely look his friend in the eye anymore.  
He became fidgety, and now he was in a battle with himself as to whether he wanted to risk opening himself to the boy. So he decided that he was going to avoid Red, only for a few days, just to see if the feelings would go away. So the next day he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and went with his plan.  
It had worked somewhat, up until Friday after school, Blue had managed to avoid Red for three days.  
Until he was thrown against the wall behind the school. Red had grabbed at his shirt and pulled him up to eye level, he screamed and cursed, demanding what Blue was hiding for, what he was keeping secret.  
Blue stood dumbfounded, he didn't know what to say, or if he even wanted to, because then he would have to fully explain himself, and he didn't want explain the school crush he'd developed on him.  
So being his stupid self, he shrugged his shoulders meekly, absolutely refusing to make eye contact, and he knew Red could see it. He heard the annoyed sigh pass the others lips, and suddenly his face was forced up, he stared directly into Red's emerald eye's, his face burned dramatically. He saw no emotion, no hint of what the other was thinking. Blue felt open now, like a few more seconds of staring into his eyes and Red would know everything.  
"I'm not stupid."  
And after those words their lips smashed together, Blue jumped, surprised at what was happening, he couldn't think straight, all he could think of was the weird feeling of having a pair of lips pressed to his. But seconds after Red pulled away, he let go of Blue's shirt and watched as Blue nearly fell.  
he turned and walked around the corner, leaving Blue by himself.  
He waited until he could no longer hear the other's footsteps before bringing a finger up to his lips, they tingled, he could feel the warmth radiate throughout his body, making him shiver and feel the need for more, the only lonely thought passing through his mind was that maybe he should avoid Red more often, but now more than ever did he feel the sensation of butterflies in his stomach.


	3. Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue learns on his 21 birthday to never attempt sex in a bathroom stall.

It was an awkward drunk moment, their bodies pressed up together on the wall in the corner of an unused stall in a restroom. The smell of booze wavered between the two as their mouths seemed glued together, a stifled moan or two exchanged in heated gasps, it was beginning to feel hot and clammy between the two. Blue Moaned in a needy voice, grinding his erection into Red's own massive bulge, who responded with gripping at his hips and dry humping him roughly. their mouths parted and he was turned to face the wall, his face nearly slamming into the wall.  
“You better be prepared to walk out of here limping.”  
Red mumbled into his ear as he reached into his back pocket and fished out a tiny bottle of lube. “Just hurry up before someone walks in on us”  
His pants were tugged down quickly, heat and dick suddenly pressed into him, they moved back and forth into the wall, friction working its way between them and sending shivers of pain and pleasure down Their spines, Blue gasped In pain and brought his palm over his mouth to prevent himself from being loud.  
Red gripped an arm around Blue’s waist, bringing him closer with each thrust.  
“Jesus You're tight as fuck!”  
He grunted into Blue’s ear before biting down on his neck, who in turn cried out into his own palm.  
He sucked and licked at the sensitive skin, his hips thrusting more and more roughly into Blue’s now sensitive ass, he reached down in between Blue’s thighs and grabbed his pulsing dick, he tugged and rubbed harshly feeling Blue buck his hips harder against him.  
Heat built up in between them, overriding their senses, suddenly a huge wave of pleasure came crashing from their stomachs, Blue came first, letting out a helpless needy Moan that his hand couldn't hide, his cum squirted out onto the stall’s wall, Red came after he forced his hips closer into blue, cumming inside of his ass, who shivered at the tense feeling of being filled. They waited for the waves of pleasure to roll off before pulling apart, and Red was right, Blue winced in pain as he pulled his pants up, he noticed the bright red spots on his hips and realized that he was gonna have some nicely sized marks.  
“I'll be in the car, don't take forever.”  
Red broke the silence as he took the keys from Blue’s back pocket. He opened the stall door and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Blue standing in the stall alone, and still uncomfortably horny, he shivered as Red's cum slid down his legs. Leaving a nice wet spot that he hoped went unnoticed. He waited until he felt confident no one was in the bathroom with him before walking out to wash his hands.  
“Wow didn't know you swung that way FUCKING CUNT BITCH”  
Blue squeaked and turned with a red beat face to see L.T standing in the door to the stall next to the one they'd been in.  
“H-how long have you been in here?”  
“Mmmmm before you got here, CUNT, wow it looks like he ran a train on you BITCHFACE just like it sounded.”  
Blue turned to look into the mirror, his hair was messy, his face beat red, with nicely bright bite marks on his neck.  
“I uh, gotta go.”  
He nearly power walked to the door.  
“Oh by the way, Happy 21st birthday!”  
Blue vowed to never go to that bar again.


	4. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red doesn't understand the concept of to many cough drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this while I'm sick!! What a coincidence in my book. 
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in giving draft ideas that'd be cool too, kinda having a writers block but I have the URGE TO WRITE!

Blue hated being sick, the achy body, the unusually high fever he always seemed to have. His head was literally in terms of wanting to burst into a million pieces.  
And Red was not helping by any means.  
“Hey Blue!!”  
Red’s annoying high pitched voice was causing his pain to crack through a whole new level.  
He didn't respond, pulling the blanket over his head and pressing his face in between the pillows. He wanted to puke now knowing that Red was going to force him to accompany him on whatever shitfilled adventure he wanted to go on.  
“Bluuue?”  
Red placed a hand on Blue’s hip, shaking him back and forth to get a response. realizing the redhead was going to continue this, he peaked his head out from the blanket with an angry huff.  
“Dude, I'm like really sick can you let me sleep for once?”  
Red hummed to himself as if actually debating on this statement, he placed the back of his hand against the burning skin of Blue’s forehead.  
“Damn son you burning up.”  
“Really? I thought I was like an ice cube.”  
Blue wanted to slap Red’s hand away but he really didn't want to move at the same time, so he just mumbled to himself as Red felt the rest of his face.  
“Hold up I'll be back,”  
Red snatched the car keys from the table before Blue could protest. And he was gone by the time other could lift his head up from the couch. 

An hour passes and Red hasn't come back. Blue hasn't fallen back asleep, because out of anxiety, he needs to know where Red left to with his car, he'd try calling but his calls were declined. Which meant Red was taking advantage of him being sick and he was partying at a club. Which made him furious, because what the fuck that was a jackass move to pull. So he managed to sit up as much as he could and glare at the tv as if it would drag his roommate from wherever he ran off to. 

Time had passed long enough for Blue to doze off. Until the front door opened and red, with a shitton of bags stood in the entrance he looked proud of himself and that worried Blue to the extreme.  
“Booze?”  
He asked from the couch, eyeing the bags as Red dropped them in front of him.  
“Nope! I went to the drug store.”  
Red stated as he pulled a box out from the bag and handed it to blue.  
“Is this cold medicine? I hate taking this…”  
Blue read the front and back of the box, not liking the information printed at all.  
“You'll be fine, look I got this too.”  
Red grabbed the remaining bags and dumped the rest of the contents out onto the table.  
“Oh my god did you buy the whole cough drop isle out!?”  
The entire table was covered in cough drops, all sorts of cough drops. at this rate Blue didn't need to worry about his throat.  
“Nah”  
Red ripped the box of cold medicine open, and poured the liquid into the tiny cup.  
“Here.”  
Blue took the cup, he really didn't want to take it. But he could literally feel Red's persistence coming off in waves, which meant he would force it down his throat.  
He cringed as he brought the foul smelling medicine up to his lips, and swallowed it as if it were a shot.  
He felt his body shake in disgust because c'mon that shit is disgusting.  
“So what made you feel considerate for once?”  
Blue asked hesitantly as if Red was only doing this to get something that he wanted.  
“Cause I'm awesome.”  
“You.. Don't want something in return?”  
“Nope!”  
“Are you on something?”  
Blue asked having the strength to lean closer to Red's face to check for any sign of drug use, this was not something Red did regularly.  
“Nah man just chill and relax, get your sleep on and shit.”  
Blue was having a mild panic attack in his head watching his roommate, there had to be something that Red was wanting or was planning on doing. What if he wanted to take his car and leave to go to Mexico again and steal another burrito truck?!?  
So many possibilities.  
“Red I need you to promise me something!”  
Blue had nearly screamed the demand as Red moved to leave the living room, stopping him in his tracks.  
“What?”  
“Ok, so promise m-stop looking at the tv red I know there's boobs on there but pay attention- I need you to promise me that you won’t leave this apartment with my car without my permission ok??”  
“K”  
“I mean it Red.”  
“chill, damn you really gotta be sick to be acting this way,”  
In a sudden range of movements red had lifted Blue's head and chest off of the couch enough for him to lay comfortably under him. Blue was so sick and uncoordinated that it took him a minute to realize what had happened. His face burned in embarrassment and the fever made it worse.  
“There. Now you don't have to worry about me leaving so you can chill out and sleep.”  
“This is gay.”  
“Nah it's not gay,”  
“I'm in between your legs and I'm on your chest, that's pretty gay.”  
“Well you're the one who almost had a panic attack because you thought I was gonna leave the apartment.”  
“Because I didn't want you to wreck my car.”  
“Mmmhhhm pretty sure it's cause you were gonna miss me~”  
“No it's be--!”  
Red placed a finger to Blue's lips.  
“Shh shh shh!! Just go to sleep.”  
Blue huffed in defeat and avoided eye contact as he plopped his head onto the other's chest.  
This was so incredibly gay.  
End.


	5. Douchebag Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attempts at sex and weed is good right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW warning.

A collective sigh passed his lips casually while he relaxed against the frame of his younger friend. the room was thick with pot, but he didn't dare to care at the moment with fear of ruining the wonderful feeling of not stressing. His usual frowning demeanor was replaced with droopy eyelids and a relaxed face.  
“Is this what it feels like to be you?”  
He randomly mumbled into Red’s chest, feeling his eyes slip shut.  
“I'm not uptight like you”  
“I'm aware.”  
Blue scoffed silently, picking his head up to stare at Red’s face.  
“You've never had to worry like I do.”  
It came as a statement, cold and harsh. attempting to get the message through Red’s naive thick skull.  
“Mmhm, stop worrying and just chill like an ice cube.”  
Red exhaled smoke into Blue’s face, who in return stuck his tongue out in disapproval, he could feel his brows beginning to form into their natural arch.  
“It's hard to ‘chill like an ice cube’ when debt is constantly weighing on me.”  
Red sighed in annoyance, he could never catch a break from this attitude. He gripped at Blue’s sides and hoisted him to to where their faces met.  
“We’re gonna relax my way then”  
Their lips pressed together firmly.  
The feeling of surprise and warmth blossomed through Blue’s chest as he tried to control the flush that burned his cheeks. They'd done this before, he didn't understand why he had to act like a blushy schoolgirl,  
His body tensed as Red slid his hands under his shirt to grip at his waist, rolling his thumbs into the sensitive spots he could locate with ease.  
Their lips parted slowly, blue whined quietly feeling the need for more attention on his lips. but he was ignored as Red instead sunk his teeth into his neck.  
He bit into the skin lightly, hiding the smirk that wanted to show as he felt Blue’s waist thrust into him impatiently.  
“How long has it been since Pink’s giving you any attention?”  
He asked through a bite, he felt the skin in his mouth heat up, instantly.  
“None of your business asshole.”  
Was the muttered response he'd hoped for.  
He took his time planting his lips down The other's neck, leaving bright red marks that would turn into nice colored bruises soon after this.  
“Quit being an asshole and just get on with it!”  
Reds face was pushed harshly from its spot.  
“Ah is someone getting impatient? Poor baby.”  
He moved to slide his hand past the rim of blue’s sweats, ignoring the glare that Blue was trying hard to force, when suddenly He stopped, his face turned neutral.  
“Man I'm hungry.”  
And with that he rolled Blue onto the couch.  
“What the hell Red?!”  
“Sorry dude but I can't force my stomach to wait”  
Blue sat in disbelief as he watched his roommate put his jacket on.  
“I'm going to Taco Bell, you coming?”  
“No.”  
“K I'll get you a burrito then! You stay classy san diego!”  
Red raced through the door before Blue could interject.  
He gripped at the pillow and clutched it to his chest, pissed off wasn't even the word for this shit, he was furious. How can someone be so promiscuous but then bail on someone in the middle of sex over burritos!??  
He thought for some time before he thought of a plan. He smirked and rested his chin on top of the pillow.  
he'd get back at him,  
That was a promise.  
End.


	6. Bus stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the last chapter cause I really wanted to finish that

The bus squealed to a halt in front of their apartment, rain poured heavily down on them soaking through their clothes and chilling them in the unusually cold and rainy weather, Blue paid the fee and followed his roommate to the standing station of the bus. It was crowded. Blue felt just a bit claustrophobic and pressed himself up against Red’s chest by accident when an older man took their spot next to them.  
“Dude seriously”  
He heard the annoyed grumble pass Red's lips as he remained in the spot, he took a quick glance back curiously to meet with Red’s eyes glaring back.  
“Sorry dude it's crowded”  
He shrugged carelessly, he thought for a moment before an idea hit him. This would be a Perfect time to get back at Red for that Taco incident!  
He glanced at the passengers around him and confirmed that no one would notice if he played this carefully enough, he knew Red hated to act gay in public unless he was incredibly drunk or on drugs.  
As they traveled along the road Blue waited until the bus rocked from hitting a pothole to grind his ass into reds pants, it was quick and he played it off as catching himself from a fall.  
He heard the annoyed grunt and acted innocent, he wanted to take a glance behind him but he feared he'd get caught.  
Soon enough they hit another pothole, the bus jerked to a stop and Blue took the opportunity as Red fell forward to grind against him once again. This time he felt Red tense awkwardly against his back,  
“What the Fuck?!”  
Blue glanced behind him once again, feeling a nasty glare burning into the back of his head, Red had definitely caught on to his game, they locked eyes and Blue tried his best to act innocent.  
“What?”  
He asked, the tension between them rising as he realized why Red was getting so pissed so quickly.  
“Knock it off.”  
Blue smirked and when the bus began to move, he rubbed against Red’s crotch harshly earning a warning growl and a sharp grip at his waist.  
He ignored the pain and continued, he grabbed at the pole in front of him seeing as no one was interested in it, suddenly the bus jerked to a halt, he flew back and by accident gripped at reds crotch.Red pulled him up harshly by his shirt he gripped at his arm so hard he thought it'd go numb, it took him a minute to realize the he was being dragged off the bus.  
“We’re we going?”  
The rain soaked through their clothes once more as they walked into an abandoned alley, Blue felt his lungs give out as he was pressed up against the wall next to a large pile of boxes that hid them from the streets.  
“You better explain yourself.”  
Blue shrugged his shoulders.  
“What're you talking about?”  
He tried to act confused but it obviously wasn't working.  
“This!”  
He crushed Blue’s hips against the wall as he dry humped him through his jeans, who in return squeaked pathetically in pleasure and surprise.  
“Start talking asshole!”  
“Figure it out yourself!”  
Blue shouted into Red’s face, they froze.  
“Wait, are you still pissed off about last week?!”  
Blue crossed his arms, the green eyes of his friend were glued to his and he started to feel a bit embarrassed at the thought of someone catching them in the act.  
“Are you serious?!?”  
“Well now you know how I feel!”  
There was a moment of silence, before Red sighed in annoyance, Blue was hoisted up against the wall his sweatpants were pulled down just enough, Blue gasped and wrapped his legs around the other's back to keep himself up.  
“If you wanted sex why didn't you just say so?!”  
They kissed as Red positioned himself to his entrance, Blue panicked for a second as he realized Red wasn't taking the time to lube anything, forgetting how quickly Red had started this sex scene in a random alleyway in a rain storm. He moaned in pain against the kiss as Red inched his into him dryly, his body was rocked up against the building and the rain blocked his eyesight. He heard Red’s grunts of pleasure while trying to work his way further into him.  
“Sorry”  
He muttered into Blues ear, before nibbling at the skin,  
“You're too dry Red!”  
He cried out as Red managed only a quarter of his Dick into his ass.  
Red pulled out slowly.  
“I don't have any lube man.”  
“RED IT’S RAINING!!!”  
He received a dumbfounded stare.  
“Use the water.”  
“Ooooooohhhh!!!”  
Blue sighed and crossed his arms as he waited for Red to properly do this, he'd expected him to do this perfectly he was the promiscuous one of the two.  
He was jerked from his train of thought as he felt the top of Red’s head pushing itself back into him, the water only helped a little, he cringed as He felt the familiar pain crawl up his back, his blue eyes watered just enough for Red to stop.  
“Man do you even wanna keep going? You're being a complete pussy about it.”  
Blue’s eyes snapped into a glare at the word and he shook his head.  
“No just keep going I'll be fine.”  
Red eyed him for a moment.  
“We can just do this at the apartment where there's lube and all that. You've never really had it up the ass so.”  
“Just keep going Red stop worrying”  
Red shrugged his shoulders and continued on, He bounced Blue up and down gently,  
“Did you -auh!- have some enlargement pills for breakfast or something??”  
Blue asked randomly, his eyes only half lidded as pleasure slowly began to sink into his stomach.  
“Psh! Nah you know this shits natural.”  
Red leaned in for a kiss while another hand gripped at his ass.  
It began to feel intense as the minutes passed and Red picked up the pace, Blue was beginning to see stars as Red slammed into him at an alarming pace, hitting a sensitive spot that forced him to cover his mouth in fear of someone walking in the alley.  
He used his other arm to pull his face into Red’s neck and chest, muffling himself. heat was building up between them, their skin burning under the cold rain that hit them.  
Red groaned, pressing his head up against the wall of the building, pleasure shaking their bodies as they nearly reached their climax.  
“We’re gonna have to do this again today.”  
Red mumbled between gasp and groans into Blue’s ear.  
“Mmhm.”  
Blue shuddered as he felt Red tense up and groan into the wall behind him. He gasped at the sensation of cum shooting into him, sticking against his walls and nearly oozing out. Red slowed to a halt, he stared at Blue’s lap until he realized, poor Blue still hadn't cum yet. He lovingly pecked at His collar bone and gently grasped his erection, Blue murmured something under his breath, encouraging Red to continue.  
His hips jerked uncontrollably and his stomach felt as though it were on fire. The sensation of Red’s hand sliding up and down him made him feel over the edge, He cried out loudly when his body caved into the orasgm, his body shook as waves of pleasure rocked him.  
They stilled as they attempted to catch their breath, they glanced into each other's eyes and they Blushed madly.  
“So”  
“Hm?”  
Blue retorted lazily, he felt pretty tired now.  
“You ready to start walking back to the apartment?”  
Red asked.  
“You haven't even pulled out yet.”  
He blinked.  
“Oh”  
Red pulled out and stuck his junk back in his pants, he helped Blue stand because it was obvious that Blue couldn't stand by himself and he needed help doing the simplest things because he couldn't handle a good orgasm.  
“What did we leave for in the first place?”  
Blue asked as he rubbed his eye and watched people walk back and forth between the alleyway entrance,  
“Ah shit idk, let's just go home.”  
Blue agreed.  
the rain began to pour down even more harshly on them, Which relieved the two since no one would see them clearly.  
They managed to to catch a cab halfway to the apartment.  
“Didn't you say that Pink dumped you”  
“Hm? Oh yeah she did…”  
Blue turned his head to the window, watching the buildings pass by in blurs.  
“Well now you can have sex whenever you want.”  
Red quirked his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out playfully, bumping their heads together gently to get his attention.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah papa Red will show you how it's done!”  
Blue choked on his breath.  
“Don't say that Jesus Red,”  
The car slowed to a stop, they paid the driver and made their way back to their apartment.  
Blue had called dibs on the shower the minute they closed the door.  
“Dude we can shaaaaare, we just had sex in the rain why not in the showeeeeeer!?”  
“Because I'm cold and I want peace.”  
“I can keep you warm!!”  
Blue ignored Red’s whining and locked the door behind him,  
“Yeah but not peace."  
He was going to enjoy every minute of this shower because his ass was sore and he didn't need Red trying to “show him how it's done”  
And he did, although he was disappointed he didn't get to get back at Red like he wanted to. He did however get to finish it, even if it was in a chilling rain storm against an alleyway wall.  
End.


End file.
